


5 times a Brush and 6th a Chance

by elstar1



Category: Running Man RPF, SECHSKIES (Band)
Genre: Developing Friendships, Gen, Impression, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 22:56:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17130272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elstar1/pseuds/elstar1
Summary: Jiwon has guested on Running Man for 5 times now.The animal kingdom, old vs new idols, hip hop special, rice thief and winter wonderland.Then Jihyo guested on Coming Soon, one of Jiwon’s talk variety (that got cancelled later on btw).A messy drabble on Jiwon’s impression of Jihyo for the times they meet.*Might contain spoilers for Running Man*





	5 times a Brush and 6th a Chance

**Author's Note:**

> I love these two people dearly.  
> Since there's no one writing about them for now, I had to do it myself.  
> Think about it, they are both androgynously beautiful, love to sleep, are some sort of psychics, pretty lucky, love people but don't really let people in their lives, ok I'm reaching.  
> Basically I ship ok!  
> Jihyo x Jiwon <3

When Jiwon got the offer to guest on Running Man in 2013, he took it without thinking twice. By that time, he was no longer a member of 1 Night 2 Days, so there was no issue of competing programs. He also had been missing working together with Yoo Jaesuk, one of his variety show’s mentor. He went to the shoot all happy and excited, to be in an outdoor variety again. He’s familiar with most of the casts, Jaesuk of course, Jongkook, Sukjin, Gary and HaHa, and even the other guess Jessica of SNSD, but Lee Kwangsoo and Song Jihyo are strangers to him. He knew of them, but never had the chance to meet them.

Luckily, Kwangsoo is hilarious and ready to give his all when shooting, so they got along well. Jiwon even has a soft spot for him since behind the scenes, Kwangsoo is really the sweetest person, all polite and helpful. Song Jihyo, his first thought was, she’s beautiful. The word might be overused, but Jihyo really is _one of a kind_ beauty. Not his type, but still. However, she felt a bit distant. She was polite and welcoming but still cold. She however had no trouble bonding with Jessica. Maybe because she’s an actress, so she had to distance herself from any guys, weird thing about the industry, men and women are not expected to be just friends. One quirk of her that Jiwon found amusing is that she’s always sleepy, squeezing in some snooze time at every break possible. Though, relatable. But, she's so fearless, able to complete her baby tiger mission in no time, when all the guys were making a huge deal about petting one. That amazed Jiwon and left him with a lasting impression of her as one badass girl.

About a year later, Jiwon went to the show with his same aged first generation idols and their hoobaes for the old vs new idols episode. He expected a good time there, just playing with friends and he had a good time indeed. This time, probably cause they met before, Jihyo was a little bit friendlier but still putting up walls. Being one of the two roses that day, she shone without trying, and some of the guys were talking. But being her usual quiet self, she did not really try to get attention or anything and that was something refreshing to see in a variety show. Once again, Jiwon is astounded by her, her luck is no joke. She was able to get an all-kill for the guessing game, even defeating him who was known as being pretty lucky in his varieties. Okay, _he did try_ to cheat the game. But guess what people said about Running Man is true, every members are expert in lying and betraying. Of course his lie would get exposed by them. Nevertheless he had lots of fun.

The next year, Running Man had a School King episode and invited some hip hop stars, including him. Not that he’d call himself a star. He went there to help his hoobaes fitting in a variety show. By this time, the casts felt familiar to him. He noticed Jihyo looked worn out that day.  
"I'm shooting a new film, oppa," she told him as she smiled weakly.  
The casts are really like a family that they cared for her, letting her rests at times. Tired as she was, she still took effort to care for the team and the guests. Even the tough Jessi adored her. Jihyo is a girl who doesn’t feel or act fake, and that’s a characteristic that people would like her for.  
As expected, her luck never failed her or the RM team, she saved them twice, at the picture book game and in the final card face off. Guess Jihyo really is the personification of Lady Luck. Jiwon even questioned if she's a ghost.

2016 is a historical year for Jiwon. That was the year Sechskies reunion made possible by MuDo (Infinite Challenge) and Yoo Jaesuk. After the reunion, Sechskies became a hot issue that every show tried to get them on. When Running Man called for them, they cleared out their schedule and accepted the offer without hesitation. Jiwon had always wanted to do outdoor variety shows with his members, like the old times. Though it was cold that day, his body was ready. Fourth time guesting, the members treat him like family. He exchanged friendly banter with them, and relished in the fact that his dongsaengs cosied up to them too.  
The Jihyo he met this time is cheerful that took him by surprise. Yes, Jihyo has always been kind, but she exuded some sort of a dark aura. The walls that were guarding her were definite hint of some painful experiences. But that day Jihyo smiled so brightly like a Sun that he almost got blinded by her. Maybe some good things are going on in her life? Jiwon truly felt happy seeing her in bliss.  
The boys that day were cheeky too, probably excited over roaming around in an open landscape. They whined and teased and run all over, all in good spirits. But that day Jaijin especially was hyper. He started off standoffish but grew more comfortable over time. He even had a little crush on Jihyo. From his observation, Jaijin seeks out someone filled with affection, heck that’s why he stays friends with Jaeduck no matter how he said Jaeduck annoyed him. Jiwon guessed that Jihyo sparked his interest when she massaged him after the limbo challenge. Could be that she felt guilty Jajin had a cramp for carrying her. She’s a caring person after all. She really captured Jaijin’s heart when she fed the staff without prejudice, radiating warmth that even Jiwon was slightly shaken. Jiwon had a fit of laughter seeing Jaijin tried getting Jihyo to feed him too to no success. Even Suwon chimed in for a bite. Jihyo being herself, guarded herself well to not fall for their pleas.  
Jaijin had a lingering crush on her for some time after that, but since Jihyo quietly declined his advances, the guy finally got over it.

The next year, Sechskies had their 20th concert and released their fifth studio album. Too bad the timing was bad, the album was out right before Chuseok and the TV stations strike took place, so they had no chance of a proper promotion. But, their spirit didn’t falter. Luckily by the end of the year, the got invited to Running Man and Knowing Brothers to promote their end-of-year concert tour.  
Again, that day was cold. Colder than the last time they guested. Granted it’s in relation to the Winter Olympics but damn, is it the curse of Couple, being a winter song?  
Though a bit grumpy cause of the cold, Jiwon tried to not let that get in the way of fun. This time round, the casts even teased them some more, since they are all pretty close by now. Jihyo, (he’s amused) the _I-don’t-care-about-appearance_ Jihyo wore comfortable clothing. She again looked lethargic, a new movie and drama were going on for her. However Jiwon could discerned that other than being exhausted, she seemed, sad. Not his place to pry though.  
Tired as she was, she still strive hard for the team. Her agility shocked Jiwon, he’s disappointed in himself that he didn't notice her creeping up the seat and escaped him in the zombie train. He was so confident that only Suwon got passed him.  
Jihyo must be some kind of a psychic too, as she was able to read his team strategy, saying she could see it in Jaijin’s face. They got a bit flustered but fortunately they didn’t win. The end result was hilarious with Kwangsoo being both the winner and loser.  
What Jiwon really remembered that day about her are two things, one, she really cares for people, even if she shuts them away, two, she’s still the sleepyhead Jihyo. Taking naps whenever she had a chance to lay back. When he teased her about that, she got embarrassed, saying she does try to stay awake but she couldn’t help it. That's cute.

Then, an opportunity for them to meet outside of RM happened the next year. Jiwon's new talk variety show that discusses movies invited her and her casts to promote their new movie which was _coming soon_.  
This woman never failed to surprise him, as Jihyo was really different than before. She's confident, eloquent and more outgoing. She looked radiant too, probably the dress and her actress persona. After the shoot ended, Shin Dongyup invited them for dinner. Jiwon loves hanging out with people, he got nothing else to do anyway. There’s nothing to look forward to in his home and he’d just spend the time playing games.  
The dinner was lively, with them chatting about their works and personal lives. Although he’s the one buying, Dongyup is a busy man. He excused himself as he had an early morning shoot later. Soon, one by one the others start leaving too, that in the end, only Jihyo and Jiwon stayed behind. They were then having some drinks.  
The silence was suffocating that Jiwon accidentally spoke what was on his mind,  
"You look different."  
Jihyo's eyes widened, stunned at the _unexpected question_.  
She pondered for a while then smiled before asking, "Does it show?"  
Since Jihyo seemed comfortable to talk, Jiwon continued,  
"Yeah, we've met like how many times now, 4, 5 times already (5 times for sure, he actually remembers), each time there's something different about you. But today, you look, lighter." Jiwon mentally cursed at himself for spouting his honest thoughts, blaming it on the alcohol.  
"I'm not a creep by the way, just observant," he tried justifying himself.  
Jihyo looked at him amusedly, then laughed it off. "No worries, oppa. I guess I'm transparent,” She squinted her eyes at him, “Or you’re a psychic,"  
“Funny, that’s what I thought about you,” Jiwon quipped.  
She took another sip of soju, and thought hard. She started talking, "I was scared of opening up to others before. Cos when I did that in the past, I ended up getting hurt by those I love. After that, to protect myself, I don’t really let people get close to me."  
Jiwon listened attentively to her. This is an unfamiliar side of Jihyo, never for a second he would thought of her spilling things to him, since they aren't even that close.  
Or maybe that’s the exact reason.  
Him being a stranger, no preconceived notion nor judgement on how she’s supposed to think or act. Just someone willing to listen with an open mind.

"After I broke up last year, I really think hard on my future. What I want to achieve and my future. And I realized that if I want to truly live, I gotta be more honest with my feelings, and really put myself out there." She recounted in between pauses.  
_Last year?_ Jiwon then was able to piece up the picture. That was the sadness he sensed before.

She turned to him to clarify, "I'm not talking about putting myself out there in the dating scene or finding another love, but about trying to experience whatever life could offer. But if love comes my way not that I would turn my back on it,” she grinned, and Jiwon automatically did too.

“You know, before this I was too worried over my image and what people would think, but then, now I'm 37 years old! Fuck what others think!" She got riled up and punched the table hard, startling Jiwon and the people around.  
"Oww!" She flailed her fist in pain.  
Instinctively, Jiwon grabbed her hand and rubbed it. When he registered what he just did, and noticed that Jihyo was staring at him, he let her hand go and profusely apologized.  
"Sorry, sorry, I just have that habit with my dongsaeng. For real, I'm not a creep," the moment he said that he yelled inwardly at himself because that's exactly what a creep would say.  
Seeing him panicking sent Jihyo on a laughing fit.  
"Hahaha, I get you oppa, don't worry. Guys do treat me like a man at times," she assured him.  
_But I don't see you as a man_ , Jiwon bit his tongue to stop himself from blurting that out.  
They continued chatting about life and plans for some time after that. Jiwon’s respect for her grows even more, that she has the courage to do something different with her life, when Jiwon, who’s in his forty now, is still scared of people’s opinions.  
As they were engrossed in the conversation, Jihyo’s phone rang. It’s her manager, calling her for approval of something.  
"I really don't want to go yet, but I have to. Thanks for the lovely evening. It's great talking to you." Jihyo extended her hand for a handshake.  
"Yeah, me too. Never knew we could talk for hours like this," Jiwon sincerely answered.  
She bid her goodbye and was about to walk out through the door.  
Jiwon didn't know what ghost possessed him to run out to halt her.  
"Jihyo-ya, could I, get your number?" Jiwon managed to ask, as he’s fiddling with his phone.  
"In case, you know, we wanna talk some more. I mean, if you’re okay with it, not that I’m demanding or anything.” Jiwon rambled on as he was nervous.  
He swore he could see her blushing a little. Jihyo stayed mum and hesitated for a while before whispering something to herself.  
She finally looked up to Jiwon, a slight tremble in her voice as she said, "Yeah sure, my number is ...."

END


End file.
